Carbon foams come in a variety of forms with a range of properties. Conventional methods for generating carbon foams, which require the use of precursor materials, include pyrolysis of polymer foams, use of a sacrificial template, or use of gas evolution in a carbonaceous material such as pitch. The carbon in the foam can range from highly amorphous to highly graphitic depending on the process and conditions under which the foam is created. The properties of the carbon foams are closely catalytic material and the component placed in the mold. The fibrous carbon foam (FCF) can thus be formed to have a geometry corresponding to the predetermined geometry of the internal cavity of the mold, as the composite carbon fibers are continuously formed and intertwined with one another until the mold is full.
According to various embodiments, the present teachings also include a fibrous carbon foam (FCF). The FCF can include a plurality of composite carbon fibers intertwined with one another. Each of the plurality of composite carbon fibers can include a carbon phase encapsulating one or more components that have a melting point temperature of about 750° C. or less. The FCF can have a density ranging from about 0.05 g/cc to about 0.50 g/cc.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the present teachings, as claimed.